Where Interns GoesTroubles Surely Follows3
by Maggiemayme
Summary: The After math of one crazy day at the Hospital


Chapter 3:

"Retribution Sucks"

Alex, George, Izzie, Cristina and Meredith sat on the floor outside Webbers office as they waited their fate. "So what do you think the will do us George us peeking through the glass at Bailey and Webber . "What are they doing? George Izzie asked . "They are writing things down on paper. Cristina sighed and said "Do you know Burke has a Bypass Surgery Bailey has a Amputation, Shepherd has a brain tumor … Alex interrupted and said "I didn't know Shepherd has a brain tumor. The 5 Laughed and then Cristina said, "No"! and slapped Alex's arm and laughed "No Christina continued "they're are some great surgeries on the board and we are sitting here like 5 bad little kids on a time out. "Meredith laughed and said "We were bad we did bad things"! George peeked up in the office then ducked when he saw Bailey looking at him. "oh Oh George said Here she comes". "YOU 5 In here. "Stand up! And one by one walk in The chief's office. So One by One they did as they were told. "Okay You 5 can actually follow instructions. Bailey started. "You just prove it" Lined as if they were in a facing a firing squad the Interns were prepare to take their medicine.

Webber took a deep breath and said, "I Leave you 5 under the Charge of Sloan and Shepherd and they gave you distinct orders that you stay in the pit, " Later that day Shepherd was called up to the psyche ward because a Mr. Harris was sedated for 8 hrs, was trying to convince them he was a board member but they wouldn't let him leave until late last night when his wife had to come and verify that he was he he said he was. Because one of you left the doors opened a patient, who later was found over at Joe's Bar singing Karaoke ….in only his raincoat. "Oh I didn't know Joe has a Karaoke Christina said. "Hey Cool Izzie said maybe we can go there later and….. ENOUGH! Webber said slamming his hand down. Which made the Interns jump. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME THIS IS LAST STRAW!

There will be no Surgeries for you five 1 month unless we have an extreme emergency. You will work weekends for the next 2 months straight and you pay wll go towards The Chdren's research fund . . "There will be a letter of Apology to Mr. Harris and the Psyche unit from each of you. Bailey marched up and down the row of interns and said before you Leave this hosptal I want all the letters done if you do not get them written and they are not! Expectable you will stay after work until they are! "Am I making myself clear? A chorus of Yes Ma;am's followed and a few other choice words and the Interns headed down to the pit. "Wow didn't know the Chief knew that kind of language George said. "So I assume you 5 got a interns said. away with murder. "No we didn't George replied, "We ...O'Malley you don't have to explain to them ALex chimed in. "Come guys as soon as we get this day over the better Meredith said. The pit was crazy but nothing to serious. The was a couple of kids who kept thowing up, a man who believe he was being folowed by Aliens and kept using his bedpan as a helmet so they wouldn't sucks his brains out. another women wanted kept asking for room service.

At lunch the Interns sat around eating. "Does anybody notice the looks we're getting? Alex said looking around. "Just ignore them" Izzie said munching on chips, I thought you wuld be amuned to it by . The Interns quietly ate their lunch and went back to working on their apology letters. The insults, the dirty looks they got were ignored. "Are you looking at my paper Cristina said to George. "NO! no George replied I was just looking. "Keep your eyes on your own paper Bambi Cristina sppouted. "Why is there stains all over your paper? Meredith asked Izzie Because Alex and I sort had a impromptu make session in one of the on call rooms, and he made me spill my coffee. "God your having sex George said in a whispered voice when we just got done with the Webber just got dwn chewing us out? Well I was in the On Call room writing my letter when Alex came in to show me his …..Izzie replied The other stop writing and just stare like a deer caught in headlights stare . When Izzie replied "His Letter"! Izzie replied laughing…."Get your dirty minds of the gutter "! The group broke up as Sloan and Shepherd approached their table. "I am so glad you 5 are enjoying your lunch Sloan said. "Does anyone want to know where we been? "Uh Alex started to say "Shut Up Karev! Shepherd stated dryly and said "Sloan and I were in the Chief office getting chewed out because of your stunt yesterday. "I hope you all enjoy your lunch cause as of this week Slaon and I have to baby-sit you 5 Interns. "Yeah Sloan said "You think what the chief did to you won't compare what I have in store for you. " See you Interns soon! Sloan said with a evil grin on his face. As soon as they were out of sight the 5 interns said in unison "WE'RE SCREWED"!

Next Chapter : This is nuts'!


End file.
